(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved buckle construction having multiple uses and comprised of a decorative outer frame which is clamped on a projection portion of a back member or casted back member. The outer frame may be covered by a material or may be polished to form an ornamental surface.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Numerous buckle constructions for attachment to pant belts shoes, purses, etc., are known.
Buckles heretofore known are constructed with a ring-shaped outer support frame, having specific configuration, and secured on a base or back member of like configuration. Other attachment parts are then secured to the support frame of base to form a complete buckle and decorate same. This makes a buckle structure with many parts which are subject to become undone or break. Also, the buckle is expensive to fabricate due to its many parts and labor. The buckle further has limitations when it comes to decoration thereof.
It is customary with the fashion industry to provide buckles covered with a decorative fabric. This is achieved by providing a ring shaped support frame and base of like configuration and U-shape cross-section and engaging the base within the U-shaped support frame to clasp a fabric over the support frame. The construction of such buckles have limited uses and decorative designs.